Avast Ye Eds
"Avast Ye Eds" is the final episode of Season 1 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds start a cruise line business but get attacked by the Kanker Sisters. Plot Eddy tries to get the kids to swing in a tire swing for a quarter, but when Ed sends Edd and the tire into the creek, he starts a cruise line . Eddy picks Jonny and Jimmy to ride. They set sail with Ed as the engine. The Eds ride past the trailer park where The Kankers see them and decide to follow. The Kankers build their own vessel and follow The Eds. Eddy spots The Kankers ship when Jimmy says he sees a boat. Ed tries to get them to safety by using his motor mouth, but fails when The Kankers have their own speed weapon. Jonny and Plank destroy the Kanker's sail which forces them to bring out the big guns. They use a bobby pin to deflate The Eds' boat, which ends with Jimmy and Jonny walking the plank (which is Plank). The Kankers then kiss the helpless Eds.They eventually came back to the location of where they were at before, where Rolf is patiently awaiting his own sailing, but is just handed the remains of their once-seaworthy vessel, and the Eds reveal their first kisses which they not very happy about, except Ed. Jimmy and Jonny are left drifting in the river soaked. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Edd hard in the tire swing "Doughnuts are made for dunking!" Edd uncomfortable: "Ed, Eddy!" Ed: the tire swing harder "Dunk the doughnut!" Edd: "I think I'm going to be ill!" Eddy: "I'd pay a quarter for that! Higher, Ed!" Edd: "Whoa, whoa!" Jimmy the giant run away inner tube: "Heavens to Betsy. Sarah! Help!" gets runned over Edd: "Eddy! Help!" [the kids panic; the inner tube flies off into the creek'' by a pebble]'' "Eddy! Aah!" '''Rolf: "Double D flew faster than my father's shoe on bath night." Jimmy: "Egad!" Kevin: "Are you dorks up to something?" Eddy: "We're just uh... launching for our new luxury cruise line! For a small fee, we'll offer two lucky passengers on a relaxing cruise. Look how relaxed Double D is. Who's up for the cruise of their life?" Jonny: "I've never been on a cruise ship before." Jimmy: "It's so romantic." Eddy: "Only 25 cents." The Kids: "Me, me, me..." Rolf: "I want to go!" Sarah: "Get out of the way!" Eddy: "Am I good or what?" Ed ''the back of Eddy's head while showing a number two finger position: "You're number two, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "Is this thing on?" '''Edd': "Eddy, just speak into the mike." Eddy: "What, this?" Edd: "Yes!" Edd: "Okay, okay. Welcome, passengers, I'm Eddy, captain of Eddy's Creek Cruise, where you get more bang for your buck. I'd like you to sit back, relax and enjoy the soothing sounds of Eighty-Eight fingers Eddward." Edd: "This instrument is so annoying." ---- *'Jimmy': "Eddy, you've run out of refreshments and this rubber tube is giving me a rash." Eddy: "Hey kid, I'm on my break, d'you mind?" Jonny: "Captain Eddy! Look!" Eddy: "What is it, Ed?" Ed: through the wrong end of the scope "I can't see, Eddy, it is too far away." Eddy: "You're looking through the wrong end. Give me that thing!" throws the scope onto Eddy's head "Argh!" through the scope, seeing the Kankers "Hmm… What the?! Uh Oh." Kankers: "Hiya boys!" Eddy: "PIRATES!" Edd and Jimmy: "Pirates!" Jonny: "Pirates?" goes towards Jonny holding on to him Jimmy: "Pirates like to rough-house. I'm scared." Jonny: excitedly "Do they?" Eddy: "Ed! Fire up the engine!" Ed: "Roger walnut, Eddy!" on to the stern of the inner tube boat "Jump in." ---- *'Ed': "Kick my feet, kick my feet, kick my feet-" Eddy: "Faster, Ed!" Ed: "Kick my feet faster, kick my feet faster, kick my feet faster…" Trivia/Goofs *Jimmy refers to Jonny as Errol Flynn. Errol Flynn was a movie actor during the 1930's and 1940's, made famous for his swashbuckling roles in movies like "The Adventures of Robin Hood" and "The Sea Hawk." *This is the first time we see Edd's pedal steel guitar and playing it. The second time was in the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". It is also seen in the episode "Little Ed Blue". *After Ed says "Doughnuts are made for dunking", the patch and the bandage switch sides on the tire. *When the inner tube pops the box of refreshments falls out as well as food, but Jimmy had claimed earlier that they ran out of food. *When Jonny jumps into the river with Plank in his mouth, he has buck teeth but Jonny has a buck tooth. In addition to that, Plank should have swelled up in the creek. *When Jimmy asks Edd if he has any food, Edd's sock's aren't pulled up, although it is possible that Edd had removed his shoes and socks and had his feet in the water. *At the very end when Jimmy is in the water, at one shot he is between Ed and Eddy and the direction Jimmy is in is different. *The close captioning says "Timmy" instead of Jimmy. *Also when Jimmy yells "hair emergency!" the captions show Jimmy/Timmy. *This is the first time a Kanker wears an eyepatch, particularly Marie. The second is in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *This is the first time Plank gets in water and doesn't react to it. *This is a season 1 final. Video 0l91MtjoVC8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Featured Articles Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed